Heart
by Cold-Creature
Summary: Chase never knew what to make of Jack Spicer... What human would willingly want him? Chack - Romance.


Heart

- - - - - -

Sitting in his throne, Chase watched Jack for a long moment, not surprised when the youth smiled nervously up at him. The immortal almost smiled back; amused by the youth, who gave him a little wave. Brushing some long bangs of green-black hair from his eyes, Chase watch as the albino started to ascend the stairs that led to his throne.

The demon-lord couldn't help but roll his gold eyes.

Watching Jack continue up the stairs, the immortal smiled as he pondered what the youth had to say to him today – Jack's excuses to come see Chase for the past month had been growing more and more ridiculous with every visit.

As he waited, a thought suddenly struck Chase and he had to hold back a bark of laughter; it had been centuries since a mortal was willing to see him; let alone one knowing clearly what he was and what he was capable of. But Jack was different, Chase decided after a moment; an oddity in every sense of the word. Sure his skin and eyes were unusual, but he wasn't like most humans, who took one look at Chase and iknew/i to turn tail if they wanted to keep all of their limbs.

But Spicer? No, Jack felt inclined to approach Chase.

The immortal smirked and tried to keep himself from chuckling; if he knew no better, Chase would've thought Jack had no survival instincts to speak of.

Slowly, Chase realised the albino wasn't in a hurry to reach him, which was unusual. Normally Jack barrelled up the stairs, babbling excitedly; but today, the youth seemed almost reserved.

Oblivious to the immortal's curious gaze, Jack kept his eyes on his feet; he was too nervous to take note of anything. He was determined, but some part of Jack's mind was trembling, telling him to do anything but what he was planning. But the terrified part of Jack's head was mostly drowned out by a million questions that flew about his head.

Trying not to think about what he was about to do; Jack continued up the stains, trembling all the while.

Chase eyed the skittish youth, and raised an eyebrow.

"Spicer…" Chase asked as soon as Jack took the final step up onto the dais, "Why are you here?"

Jack quickly lifted his eyes when he heard Chase's voice, and his heart leapt at the sight of the immortal. Feeling his face redden, Jack almost took a step backwards, but stopped himself; knowing clearly that he'd tumble back down the flight of stairs.

"Uh-" Jack's mouth started to work without his brain's consent, "I- I have to tell you something…"

Chase had to hold back his surprise; he could ifeel/i waves of nervous tension peeling from Jack; who looked pale and shaky on his feet. Some part of Chase growled, wanting to know what was making the youth so anxious, but the immortal stopped himself from asking, and instead, inclined head, silently asking Jack to go on.

Jack almost stopped breathing, but he quickly righted himself and drew in a deep breath,

"… I-…" the youth lowered his eyes and swallowed, trying to loosen his tight vocal chords, "Chase, I don't know if you noticed… but I-" Jack's nerves spiked and slammed his eyes closed. Taking a quick breath that made his feel light-headed, Jack snapped his red eyes open again and looked back at Chase, who was watching him curiously, "I have feelings for you…"

Chase watched Jack's face turn crimson, and then he slowly realized what the youth had just said. He stared openly at Jack for a long moment, too shocked to blink.

Jack watched Chase carefully, waiting for the immortal to either leap at him and punch him off of the platform and down the stairs, or tell him, with no kindness at all, that he was an idiot. The youth squirmed and felt his stomach flip uncomfortably; he wanted to run, before Chase gathered the sense to reject him, but Jack stilled himself and waited for the inevitable.

When the shock started to wear off, Chase felt his chest tighten and his anger starting to stir. He stood from his throne, in one fluid moment, his eyes growing dark.

Jack had to cut off a squeak of fear as he watched Chase's eyes harden; it was a sign the youth had been expecting and his heart began to pain. He eyes started to water, and his chest began to itch, but Jack tried not to let it show as the immortal approached him.

Chase let the dragon within stir; felt the hard scales shift under his skin, ready to surface,

"You have feelings for me, Spicer?" the immortal asked smoothly, his voice beginning to growl.

Jack nodded even as he blinked clear his tearful eyes. He wanted to crumple to the ground and sob; even though he knew Chase wouldn't want him, it still hurt.

"And when you decided that you had feelings for me, did you think for a moment, what I am?" Chase all but snarled, barely a foot away from the trembling youth.

Jack's shaky breath hitched then, and he glanced up, his eyes floundering,

"What do you mean-?" the youth words were cut off abruptly, his throat squeezed shut by Chase's powerful grip about his neck.

Chase let his claws start to grow and his scales start to materialize,

"Don't play stupid, Spicer!" the immortal hissed quietly, his sharpening draconic features began to take shape and Chase snapped his sharp teeth, "Did you forget what I am?"

Jack stilled his struggles as soon as he heard the immortal's words; he looked at Chase for a moment, his expression stunned. Finally, Jack gathered enough breath to whisper,  
"How… c-could I forget?"

Chase anger faltered and his grip loosened on Jack's throat. The albino's legs gave out and he slipped through the immortal's claws, to land with a thud on the marble floor. Jack took a moment to gasp and wince at the bruises he knew was forming around his neck, but quickly returned his attention to Chase.

While a part of him was still afraid; Jack stilled at the sight of Chase's dragon form. Since the first day Jack had witnessed Chase's transformation, the youth always felt his breath lighten at the sight of it. Even in this form, Chase was amazing; he was tall and powerful, with lean muscles and sharp features. Jack had always wondered what it would be like to touch Chase's scales; to feel how smooth they really were, but he had always been afraid that the immortal would snap off his hand.

Standing slowly, still struggling to breathe through his bruised throat; Jack looked at Chase, whose gold eyes stared at him as if he couldn't understand. The youth felt his fear fall away. Taking a step towards the deadly still dragon, watching Chase's startled eyes all the while; Jack reached up both his hands and cupped the immortal's face.

"Why would I iwant/i to forget what you are," Jack said after a long silence settled between them, "You're amazing…" Jack said breathlessly as he ran one of his hands along Chase's jaw, admiring how it felt; how each scale he touched shifted. "You're beautiful…" Jack whispered, still in awe as he leaned close and pressed his lips against the bridge of the dragon's snout.

In a whirl of Heylin magic, the scales that covered Chase vanished away, leaving the immortal in his human form. Chase watched Jack pull away and look at him; the boy's awe never wavering.

Before Chase knew what he was doing, he reached out and gently touched Jack's arms, curling his fingers around the boy's biceps and coaxing him closer. Jack moved without any hesitation, moving closer until their chests touched and their breaths mingled.

"Do… you really think that, Spicer?" Chase asked quietly, his gold eyes staring into albino red.

"Of course," Jack said with a smile, his red eyes dancing and his face warming as his hands reached out and touched Chase's waist, "I-I love you…"

Chase chuckled then, unable to hold back the relief that swept through his body. He didn't wait to consider his actions; instead he lowered his head, gently pressing a kiss to Jack's forehead, then another to his cheek. Tightening his hold around Chase's waist, Jack blushed and lifted his face so their lips could meet.

Chase felt something amazing coil about his heart as he pressed his lips to Jack's. Slipping his arms from Jack's shoulders, one reached up to card through the youth's red hair, while the other slid down to rest at Jack's waist. Feeling Chase's hands tighten around him, Jack blinked his half-lidded eyes closed and hummed happily into the kiss.

When they parted, both of them pressed their foreheads together and took a long cooling breath. Jack's face was still warm and he sighed happily, while Chase simple watched the youth for the long moment they shared.

Finally, Chase pulled away, but didn't dare loosen his hold on the boy,  
"Spicer?" the immortal asked quietly, watching Jack's attention fall squarely on him without a whisper of hesitation, "This…" Chase began, motioning a hand between them, "This will take time…"

Jack tired smile widened, and he laughed breathlessly.

"I know…"

Chase smiled, leaning closer to Jack until their noses brushed,  
"Good," the immortal said; enjoying the way Jack blushed at their closeness before he pulled away, "Now, Spicer, why don't you join me for lunch?"

Without pause, Jack barrelled into Chase chest, hugging the startled immortal with all his strength,  
"Thank you…" Jack whispered into Chase's armour, before he stepped back, trying to keep down forming tears, "I'd love to…" he finally forced out.

Chase smiled, reaching out and catching one of Jack's small pale hands and began to lead him away from the foyer. All the while, the immortal felt something settling in his heart; something that he didn't quite understand, but knew he never wanted to lose.

* * *

~ End ~

Scribble Alert… Got this down before work, which starts in… twenty minutes – Shite, I'm gonna be late!

Please let me know what you think - *flees*


End file.
